


Of Love Language and Text Notifications

by MagpieinRoseThorns



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesiac Mollymauk Tealeaf, Chatting & Messaging, Ficlet, Mollymauk Tealeaf Has Feelings, Other, Short One Shot, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieinRoseThorns/pseuds/MagpieinRoseThorns
Summary: A short one-shot character study on how the M9 communicate in the world of modern technology..Mostly a love letter to my own friends, polynein if you squint but mostly just found family love.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Of Love Language and Text Notifications

Beauregard calls people. She's in constant motion with very little time for the fuss of texting and speech-to-text made her furious with all of its mistakes. She shares funny tweets and yells in group chats with the same enthusiasm as if they were in any bar. 

Fjord is not fond of technology. His thumbs fumble and he is confounded by the constantly changing nicknames in group chats. He keeps his notifications on just a bit too loud. He always answers. No matter the time or importance, he will always respond.

Nott has a language of emoji's that only Jester understands. Caleb calls it 'modern-day heiroglyphics'. Her fingers move in a flurry over a keyboard to answer far too many chats, all open at once. She likes messages to show that she's read them and keysmaches often.

Caleb does video chat. It's the closest to normal talking and the easiest way to convey large amounts of information. The addition of a visual makes it easier to gauge facial expressions. He hordes feel good memes for when people are sad and cryptic photos that make him laugh.

Yasha speaks only when spoken to; in short messages, in bursts, and pictures of flowers she sees on the way to and from work. Communicating in more photos than words.

Jester is a constant surprise of racey gifs and wholesome memes. She messages often and responds swiftly. She'll send voice messages of rambling stories and funny jokes she's heard or come up with and is far too well versed in SMS common speech. 

Caduceus has on old flip phone, passed down from his sister, with a preprogrammed flower on the background and an analog clock. He doesn't actually receive emojis but he enjoys them all the same. More often than not, he forgets to reply, but he reads the group chats regardless of the topic or how long they go.

Molly does it all. Calls for Beau and videos for Caleb. He takes pictures of everything in his day for Yasha, tries to decode Nott's plethora of symbols and uses punctuation to make emoticons that Caduceus can receive. He's not nearly as well versed in text lingo as Jester but he's as constant in responses as Fjord. He loves them all.

On days when his head fills with fog and even recent memories begin to blur, he can look back on them. Remind himself of where he's been and the conversations he's had. Remember that they love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this minific, I wrote it months ago and it's been sitting my notes doing nothing.  
> This is based mostly on the tiktok #collegenein tag, my own friends, and a handful of personal headcannons. 
> 
> Text someone you care about today and don't forget to love each other ♡


End file.
